


A Wreath of Laurel

by Cenerea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU concept, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Blood and Violence, Centurions - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gladiators, I'm just having fun, Laurel!Tale, No overarching story yet, Random Snippets, Senators, We have them all, Worldbuilding, multi-AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenerea/pseuds/Cenerea
Summary: Anno Domini80. In the wake of a terrible defeat, the monster kingdom has been integrated into the Roman Empire.Some are fighters, some are senators, some are dreamers. These are some of their stories.Aimless snippets of character- and world-building for my Ancient Rome AU, Laureltale. Cross-posted from Tumblr for better readability. No real structure to these, just having fun and collecting all my writing in one place as I explore characters and the aesthetic.





	A Wreath of Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is a legend: a gladiator who has remained unbeaten for so long, songs have been written about him. He is the scourge of the arena, the deadliest blade—the greatest entertainer Rome has ever seen.  
>   
> But beneath the fame and the myths and the cheer and the luxuries the prize money affords him, Red is _tired_.  
>   
>   
> Small character snippet for Red. Originally posted on Tumblr as part of his character sheet.  
>   
>   
> 

Red beat his fist against his breastplate. He beat it over and over again, stronger and faster, until the cruel clanging of iron hummed in his ribcage.  
  
The Colosseum shook to his beat, men and women and nobles and commoners clapping their hands and stomping their feet on tuff and travertine. The arena sung, the wood shuddered and the sand hissed; Red felt it thrum within his bones, pounding with his Soul, magic pulsing fast, _faster_.  
  
He stopped.  
  
The Colosseum held its breath.  
  
Rivulets of sweat snaked down Red’s vertebrae, tickling his fizzling magic. Red kept still, delaying until they were desperate for what he was not giving them.  
  
He didn’t care. And they’d love him for it.  
  
A tired sigh. It echoed loud in his helmet.  
  
When he shot his fist up in the air, strong and proud, Red felt the Colosseum surge and crash on him like a tidal wave of mad euphoria—calling for violence, for the scourge of the arena, calling for _blood_. For the _legend_.  
  
“ _Invictus! Invictus! Invictus!_ ” they chanted.  
  
They called for _him_.  
  
Red lowered his arm with practiced, measured ease. He glanced at the hoplomachus, who flinched. Then he tilted his head back to the sky, bright blue gaps between black bars.  
  
The sun kissed his bones harshly, passionately. A scorned lover. Red did not open his arms to it like he had the first time.  
He closed his eyes to restful, lonesome darkness.  
  
And the crowds cheered on.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find more about Laureltale [here](https://laureltale.tumblr.com/).  
> Follow me on Tumblr [here](https://cenereasquill.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
